


Mommy Maple

by Ghosty_boo



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_boo/pseuds/Ghosty_boo
Summary: Maple finds out she's pregnant and has some worries about what Chug will think.
Relationships: Chug/Maple (Sally Face)
Kudos: 9





	Mommy Maple

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because why not.  
> It's 1:10 and I needed to use my brain before I slept :3  
> Besides, these two don't get enough love as they should.  
> I'll definitely be writing more about them!!  
> I'm sorry if I didn't write them well, I'm just going off of how I've seen them interact (the few times) and then some headcanons that seem fitting!!  
> I hope you enjoy, also, drink water xoxo  
> -  
> Ro. ♡

Maple had awoken with a jolt, her eyes widened and she was out of breath for some reason. She felt sick but exhausted. Once she caught her breath, she turned to look at the time; it was 4 am.  
It was rather pretty outside from what she could see; peeking threw the crack in the blinds.  
It was very early sunrise, everything was dark and black , all except the sky.  
It was midnight blue, cascading down to lighter dark blues, into a very light purple, then a peachy orange color.  
Few stars were still visible and the very faintest outlines of the moon.

Maple's few moments of enjoying the sunrise were quickly ruined when nausea washed over her. She hightailed it to the bathroom, flinging her half of the blanket over her husband, Chug. Who had been peacefully sleeping, though he had heard some shuffling around that woke him up, he pushed it aside and fell back asleep.

After puking her guts out so much that she got light-headed, Maple leaned against the bathroom wall, now sitting on the cold tile. She felt the warmth of the heater blowing in her direction. "what the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself.  
She had been feeling this way for about a week now, keeping it to herself as she didn't want to be a bother.

The grey-haired goth woman thought and thought. Eliminating many possibilities of what could be wrong, food poisoning, the flu, she could have been dying. But she wasnt, so she was left with one option. 

"I couldn't be-" she blushed slightly. "Okay..I could be...we do, do the thing-" She spoke to herself clearing her thought. Her stomach getting butterflies while she got nauseous again.

"Leaves me with no choice I guess..."  
Maple scooted over to her makeup bag, rummaging to the very bottom of it, pulling out a pregnancy test.

She took it and waited for five minutes, though it seemed like an eternity. She didn't like waiting, especially for something like this, it made her want to throw up again (thankfully, she didnt )

She peeked over the counter, staring down at the magical plastic, pee covered stick.  
Looking back at her were two very bright pink lines, confirming she in fact, was pregnant.

She didn't know how to act; she was overwhelmed with emotions.   
She got extremely happy and started talking to her stomach. Then she stopped out of the blue and her mind flooded with many terrible thoughts and she began to cry. She was scared of what Chug would do or say, she was scared he'd leave her, or not want the baby and all sorts of other things.

Though Chug wasn't like that, he was very sweet and would most likely just get super anxious; she couldn't help but let those thoughts run threw her head since this was something very important and different from anything they had been threw before. 

After a long time of crying and then apologizing to the small baby she was carrying, and many many self pep talks. The time finally changed to 8am; she had been in there for four hours.  
She was ashamed of her panic, to say the least, so she decided that maybe a shower would help.

She turned the shower on and waited until the water was steaming  
(Since she liked it super hot)  
At times Maple and Chug would joke around and say that the water was only hot because Maple was in there, which let to many other puns and most of the time, make out sessions, and sometimes after that. Well, you know. 

Hot water trickled down the woman, and she sighed slowly until all the weight on her chest was relieved. (Most of it anyway)   
Blackberry scented soap bubbles covered her and the bottom of the tub. 

There was a small knock on the door, and it spooked Maple a little.  
Said door opened, and Chug came inside the bathroom, getting ready to brush his teeth.  
"Good morning" the green-haired man mumbled, he was still tired and wished he could have gotten more cuddles, which led to him being just a tad grumpy.

"Good morning, honey!" Maples's voice cracked a little; she was hit with a bit of anxiousness again. 

Chug furrowed his brows, squeezing minty toothpaste onto his toothbrush. He could immediately recognize that something was off. "Maple...are you okay? Have you been crying??" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

Maple squinted her eyes shut, letting water run down her face before speaking. " Im okay, just feeling a little under the weather and tired though, thats all, nothing to worry about!~."

The short man nodded. "If you're not feeling well, then maybe you should rest! I can make you tea if you want...I know how to make it properly now-!" Chug started brushing his teeth, waiting for a response from Maple.

The grey-haired woman laughed softly. "Aweh Chug, you're so sweet..." She turned the water off, twisting her hair to get some water out. "I'd love some tea, thank you."

"No problem, honey!" He spit out his foamy toothpaste and grabbed a cup, filling it with water so he could rinse his mouth.

Maple stepped out of the shower, walking past Chug to grab a towel.

The green-haired man smirked a bit, though his cheeks were pink. "Nice ass" 

Maple squeaked, her face flushing light pink and she rolled her eyes. "Thank you~!" she replied, wrapping herself in the fluffy white towel. 

Chug turned around, pulling his beautiful wife into his arms and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "Are you sure you're okay?"   
The grey-haired woman was hit with a dozen emotions again; her eyes got watery, and she pulled her husband into a hug. All she could squeak out was a little "mhmm," that died out at the end.  
Chug hugged her back tightly; now, he really knew something was up. He gently stroked her damp hair and kissed her cheek.   
"What's wrong, honey?" 

She shook her head; she wasn't going to tell him, or at least not yet, and he knew and accepted that. 

It was probably that time of the month, he thought. (But he sure was wrong >;) )  
Letting out a soft sigh, Chug began to speak.   
"How about you go get dressed in comfy clothes, and we have a lazy day today? We can have tea and pizza, or whatever you want..cuddle and watch the murder mysteries you like-!" 

A sniffle came from Maple, and she looked at him, her eyes glossy. "Id like that alot..."

Chug smiled softly and pecked her on the lips. "I thought you would, now go get changed."   
Maple nodded, letting go of the somewhat shorter male before walking off to get changed. 

After some time, Chug had made tea, putting it in Maple's favorite mug. It was grey, black and cat-shaped. 

Maple had gotten changed into a black tank top, grey and white pajama shorts. She had Chugs red jacket on, and wore some fuzzy socks too . Hair in a lazy bun,  
she sat on the couch now, a fuzzy grey blanket over her legs. Chug came over with the tea and set it on the coffee table before sitting next to his wife.

The gothic, mommy-to-be immediately cuddled up to him after taking a sip of her hot drink. Laying her head on his shoulder, she somehow seemed smaller than him.   
Wrapping his arm around her wnd pulling her closer, Chug rested his head against hers.  
A murder mystery romance movie was playing, and a pumpkin cupcake scented candle glimmered its light around. The curtains were still closed; heat flowing threw the vents, making a subtle windy sound.

"Chug...?"

"Yeah, honey?" 

Maple fiddled with the loose strings on the blanket, keeping her focus on them. "Would you ever...want kids?"

The chubby man choked on his own drink for a second, putting it down.  
"Well that was random- but um." He paused in serious thought.   
"Kids would be nice, especially with you...but it would be scary too. Because we'd have to take care of someone who depends on us, ya know?"

Maple nodded. "Mhm!"

"...but yeah. I'd want kids. Why ask?" Chug asked, sipping on his drink again. 

"I was just wondering because..."  
He raised his eyebrow.  
'Come on Maple, just spit it out. It's not that hard, you can do it. Everything will be okay, he loves you.' She told herself. She took a breath, sitting up now. 

"Because, I'm pregnant...!"

Chug went wide eyes, and he spit his drink back into his cup. He coughed a little, looking at his wife.  
"Wait really??"  
She nodded   
"Like really really?? You aren't pranking me?"

"I'm a hundred percent serious-"

It took a few seconds to sink in, but soon enough he smiled, a big fat toothy smile. "I'm gonna be a dad?"

Maple nodded again, smiling somewhat herself. "Yeah!"

Chug scooped Maple into his lap and hugged her tightly before kissing her.  
All of her worries and fears melted away then, all the anxiety and possible threats she thougjt about, just gone.  
She had kissed him back.  
They pulled away after a few seconds.  
Chug was clearly excited.   
"This is amazing!" 

Maple got a teary eyed (once again) her smile never leaving. "You really think so?"  
"Yes!! I'm so excited--" He looked down to the grey-haired womans stomach, very gently placing his hand over it. "Their in there?" He asked, just looking, already growing somewhat more protective of his wife and baby.   
"Yeah, they are...crazy right?"

"It's crazy cool"  
Maple giggled, looking towards Chug, who caught her gaze.  
They kissed again, softly and sweetly.   
"I love you so much.." he said.

"I love you too" ♡


End file.
